


From One Dream to the Other.

by msarahv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Lucid Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msarahv/pseuds/msarahv
Summary: Dean has a problem. Every night he wakes up in another life, one where he is a company executive and one where he is a Garage owner, and he has no idea which one is the Dream and which one is Reality."Passion of Mind" Movie AU





	From One Dream to the Other.

Dean looks at the trees, and at the river glistening in the summer sun. It's soothing, a way to connect to nature and also to catch the glimpse of metal on his right. They made that bridge. He was the one who sold the project and he's damn proud of what they have done. He can picture the name og his company engraved on the railing: Sandover Bridge and Iron. It's his whole life. He's sacrificed everything to it and he has zero regrets. He's a Winner, goal-oriented and he could quote the latest seminar he's attended by heart. "Step outside your Comfort Zone..." " Believe that you can and then you will." Nice Stuff.

He walks away from the view, his mind now fully on the job. Today is a cheat day, though, so he stops at the cake shop on the way, to choose his poison. He always get apple pie, because even when he eats carbs, he makes sure there's fruits there too. His body is a temple, something many ladies agree with, if you know what he means...  
He passes security, coffee in hand and winks at the guard, who smirks back, like always. The guy's real cute.

There are days where he has the time to go run on the treadmill at the gym. In general, he manages to make a phone call with a client at the same time, and that way, if he goes enough times, he gets another cheat day in the month.

But tonight, there was a meeting and afterwards, he was too tired to do anything but drive home, take a shower, then sit in bed with a marketing book.

That's when it happens. It always does. The moment he's turned the light out and lies down, he opens his eyes and wakes up. His bed creaks a little as he sits on it to search his slippers. He should get his toolbox and fix that bed frame or one day, he'll wake up on the floor. He wonders idly if it means the Sandover day will be shattered away, giving him proof and he's almost tempted to give it a try but then shudders at the idea. Plus it could ruin his spine.

Plus if the Sandover world turns out to be Reality, then nothing he does today will matter. He takes his head in his hands to stop the growing headache this reflexions tend to generate.  
Or maybe it's the cold. He puts a sweater over his pajamas, just to step to the kitchen. He passes on coffee this morning, but not on bacon. As his mom says, "It's Bacon!", generally at Sam lecturing her about heating healthy.

He wonders why, although Sam is absent from the other world, he still gets the feeling that he's met him there too. Makes no sense and that's one of the big reasons he hopes this world is the real one. No way the little brother he helped raise is not part of his life. He couldn't bear the loss.

He walks to the garage gates, pushes the "Winchester" sign to reveal Bobby in the courtyard, already at work on a horrible Nissan, gives him a pat on the shoulder and heads straight to his office to tackle the paperwork as fast as he can, so that he can be free to do the real work, and that is slide under the hood of a car, preferably not a Nissan.

In the afternoon, he drives to the Post Office, parks Baby as close as he can to the front door and dashes inside, hoping like hell there's no queue.

There isn't, but there is one person in front of him. He sighs, but not too loud and taps at the wall absent-mindedly.   
The customer in front turns his head and frowns at him. Dean straightens up, blushing. Two icy blue eyes give him the once-over, then they're gone and Dean sighs a second time but for a different reason. His heartbeat is a little bit faster too.

He does take the time to fix the frame and lies down, thinking about "Post Office Guy". He thinks about him until he can hear the alarm blasting and he can feel the sun rays coming from the bay window.  
Dean Smith scoffs. A man. He's been lusting after a man's eyes. That's it, there is no possibility the garage world is Reality. And he's certainly not going to blabber about having gay dream to his shrink either. He's a ladies' man through and through, like his father. Well, until he met Adam's mom, of course. Dean likes her enough but if there's one thing he wishes he could import from the other world, it would be his Mom.

He shakes himself and puts on his lucky red tie.


End file.
